


Sholaon

by widowsgf (elaaden)



Series: Non-Canon Ryder Family [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf
Summary: jaal meets cerys' adopted brother for the first time after the defeat of the archon.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Original Character(s), Jaal Ama Darav/Original Character(s)
Series: Non-Canon Ryder Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850689
Kudos: 2





	Sholaon

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea while writing my other fic and just had to write it out.

"Um, Jaal, there's someone I want you to meet." Cerys said with a smile, grabbing Jaal by his hand to guide him towards where their brother, Cael, was currently hiding in their father's quarters.

"Should I be worried?"

"No!" Cerys reassured him, pulling him down the hallway past SAM node. "You'll like him. Trust me."

Jaal let out a grunt of disbelief. "Rarely when you show me things that are meant to be 'surprises' are they good."

Cerys rolled their eyes, then let go of Jaal's hand to activate the door with their omni-tool. When they stepped inside the room, they heard both Cael and Cora's voices, accompanied by their father's. Jaal trailed behind Cerys into the room, stopping to look at the display of weapons on the wall with an impressed look on his face.

"Are these Milky Way weapons?"

Cerys grabbed him by the forearm, smiling at him as he guided him towards the middle of the room where Cora, Cael, and Alec were standing. Jaal looked surprised when he laid eyes on Cael.

"There you are." Cora greeted Cerys with a fond smile.

Cerys turned to Jaal after giving Cora a very quick smile, and cleared their throat. They reached out to pull Cael closer to them. "Jaal... this is my brother."

Jaal eyed Cael cautiously when the quarian nodded in his direction.

"Cael'Valin vas Hyperion. Nice to meet you, Jaal." Cael greeted Jaal. "Cerys has told me a lot about you."

"Have they?" Jaal turned their attention to Cerys with a quizzical stare.

"All good things, I promise." Cael assured him. "I hear you're part of the angaran Resistance? I'd love to hear about it, if you have time."

"I am." Jaal answered, then turned to Cerys. "Please make sure I am present when you introduce your brother to Evfra."

Cerys grinned, then watched as Cael pulled Jaal out of the room to have a conversation with him. Cerys turned to face Cora and Alec.

"I think Cael likes him."

Alec chuckled. "You think so?"

"Definitely."

-

Outside the Pathfinder's quarters, Cael followed alongside Jaal out into the atrium of the habitation deck on the Hyperion, listening as he told him about the Resistance and how it came to be. _Better to learn it from an angara_ , Cael thought. They talked about the Resistance until the two of them sat down on a bench just outside the steps leading up to the bridge of the ark, which was when Jaal changed the subject.

"So, you and Cerys are siblings?"

"Adopted siblings, yeah." Cael nodded.

"You know, the angara have a word for adopted siblings." Jaal said. " _Sholaon_."

"Sholaon." Cael repeated. "Huh. I like that. What do you call younger siblings?"

"Olaon."

"Don't teach Cerys that word."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ surkesh


End file.
